Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos: All the worlds
by satya37
Summary: Number 2 in a series of 3. Percy travels to The worlds of:SKY, fire, ice, darkness, shame, and Tartarus! Can Percy stay sane as he begins his journey? Rated T to be safe.


Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

World of the Sky

Chaos waved his hand and a portal appeared.

I braced myself and walked through the portal.

All I could tell is that I was falling. The falling sensation in my stomach never left. I tried walking.

I took one step, then another then another. All of a sudden I realised why I could. I was in the Sky world and of course it would feel like you were falling.

I looked down and saw that I was high in the sky. I started to walk quicker. I kept walking until I started to fall. Really, this time I could feel air being whipped past me until I hit something hard and blacked out.

I woke up in a soft bed. I saw a girl by the bed. My vision was fuzzy so I couldn't tell who it was. She reminded me a lot of Calypso. She had some nectar on a spoon. I felt the taste of freshly baked blue choc chip cookies enter my mouth.

I tried to get up but I had no energy so as soon as I tried to get up I blacked out again.

I came round again and this time my vision was clearer. The girl put a square of ambrosia in his mouth. This time, she poured a bucket of water on my face.

I felt energy pour into me and I somehow found the strength to sit up.

"What is thee doing here Perseus?" The girl asked rather sharply. Suddenly in knew who this was. It was Zoe Nightshade!

"Zoe," I croaked.

Zoe didn't say anything; she just poured more water on me.

I found the strength to speak.

Over the next half-hour I explained to Zoe the events that took place with the end of the Titan war and all of the Giant war with Gaia and about the new Primordial.

"Thee always seem to find trouble, don't thee?" Zoe chuckled.

"Yes, well sort of." I replied sheepishly.

"Wait, did thee say after 100 years in the sky, and thee would be teleported somewhere else?" Zoe asked rather excitedly.

"Yea," I said. "I pretty sure that is what Chaos said."

"Can I come with thee?" Zoe pleaded as if it were a life and death situation.

"Sure," I said. "I don't see why not." I said casually.

"Why do you want to leave the Stars?" I asked.

"Orion." She replied rather coldly.

"What has he been doing?" I growled.

"I have heard he raped 3 other maidens and 2 of them were Artemis' old hunters." Zoe said.

I made a sour face.

"I am disgusted that my half-brother has done this." I said disgustedly. "I will give him a message by cutting off his 'you know what'." I said gesturing to my groin.

"Sorry," Zoe chuckled. "I beat you to it."

I chuckled. That is the Zoe I knew. Killing men for looking at her.

I got up and willed myself dry.

"How do move around in this place?" I asked. "I can't see the floor." I said.

"Thee need the blessing of Ouranos." Zoe said.

"The blessing of what?" He asked.

"The blessing of Ouranos." She said more slowly as if she were speaking to a baby.

"How do I get that?" I asked.

"Easy," Zoe said. "We go to Ouranos' palace." Zoe replied simply. "Let me lead the way." She said. And with that she swiftly walked out the door.

I followed her every step, not wanting to have another 'accident'. We walked in silence. And it was a very awkward silence at that.

We Eventually came across a Palace that was shaped like a giant lightning bolt.

Zoe walked inside casually and I walked inside slowly and unsurely.

We came across a man sitting in an arm chair. His skin looked like a million lightning bolts all firing at once.

"Lord Ouranos," Zoe greeted. "My friend here needs your blessing so he can see the floor."

"Of course my dear!" Ouranos said more cheerfully than expected. He waved his hand and all of a sudden the floor came into focus.

A low rumbling started and I looked around. Slowly the rumbling got louder and louder.

"What is that?" I said.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating the new story I just wanted to make it a little longer. I spent a day on this. I hope you like it, also if anyone gets an idea for the story Please PM/ review and explain. Don't forget to Review, Fav, Follow and recommend to anyone you think will like this story. Thank you again for staying loyal to this story, at one point I was considering DISCOUNTINUEING or giving the story to someone else. But I put myself in your shoes and saw how disappointed I would be if this story was discontinued. Also this will only be a 3 story storyline. Please stay loyal and continue staying loyal forever.**

**Satya37**


End file.
